Due to a longer average life expectancy in the whole world, home care for the aged has become a major social issue. If properly handled, this can reduce social costs and fully utilize social resources. Therefore, a home environment controlling system has become a major issue in today's health care. The home care system can relieve the burden of health care staff and stabilize the physiological and mental states of the aged.
Moreover, environmental conditions are often major disease inducers. Therefore, the home care system can further be disposed in hospitals, hospice centers and even homes to build an environment suitable for patients and keep them away from pathogenic factors. The home care system detects and controls environmental factors (for example, temperature, humidity, etc.) that directly affect a person's physiological functions and also environmental factors (for example, illumination, loudness, etc.) that affect a person's mental states.
If medical equipment and apparatuses, mechanical and electrical systems and sensors are integrated into a home care system, it's desired to have regulatory strategies for the system, which are based on the health information and environmental conditions, to create a health-promoting living environment for home care or disease management.